The Candy Machine
by Chee
Summary: The Gundam Boys go to a Godfathers Pizza just for some food. However, they had no idea what was waiting for them! ( Just so it's none I dont own any of the wonderfull G-boys in my fic.)


Title: The Candy Machine Rating: PG highest Warning: Extreme silliness, you may laugh tell you pee your paints. (You have been Warned!) Authors Notes: I got this idea while being at a Godfathers Pizza and helping out with the younger kids Youth group. I just stood by the Candy Machine and tried not to laugh. Enjoy. - Chee  
  
***************Intro.*********************  
  
There was something about it sitting there in the corner of the room. It drew many people to its wonders with cries of joy. Not that there was much other competition a few old arcade games and a rusty sticker dispensers, where its only rivals. But, something about it glowed that draw people to it and I'm not taking about its flashing white lights around the viewing window. Something joyous, something wonderful, and just a bite sinister.  
  
***********The Candy Machine**************  
  
It was a fine afternoon at the little Godfather Pizza parlor in a small mall complex. The waiters where cheery, not knowing the up coming doom. It all started innocently enough five young men walked into the pizza parlor for a evening snack.  
"My I take your order?" asked the smiling young blond waitress. "OhYA!" one of the boys said with a wide grin, "I am STARVING! How about 2 large combos and one large cheese pizzas." The boy standing next to him grunted  
"No, I don't like unions on pizza."  
The unibanged boy behind him frowned slightly  
"Who's going to pay for this?"  
"I will." Chirruped the shorthaired blond beside him, then frowning slightly, "But I don't like olives on my pizza."  
Then the taller jet-black haired boy looked up nearing his black eyes at the waitress saying,  
"If you put peppers on my pizza onna, I will see to it that justice is upheld." And to emphasize his point he slide out of his white pants a rather long sword.  
At seeing this the poor waitress back away she probably would have ran if it had not been for the boy with the long braid stood in front of him with a worried look on his face. "Please, put the sword away, Wufi; I thought you said that your new years resolution was NOT to kill poor random women that worked at 9 to 5 jobs."  
Grumbling the boy with the sword put it away and turned away in a huff.  
  
The boy with the braid that had probably saved the waiters life looked back with an innocent grin.  
"Will get the combos with out olives, peppers, and unions, Thank you."  
"Hay Duo, I found us a table." Came a cheery sounding voice form across the room.  
"Be right there Quetra." Duo yelled back and after quickly ordering them their drinks Duo headed over to the vague vicinity he had heard the voice come from. When he got there what he saw made him blink twice.  
"Duo look it seams to be some sort of machine like robot." The boy dubbed as Quetra said with excitement brimming inside his voice. Duo studied the robot more carefully,  
"Hummm. 'Play tell you win!' What in all blazes does that mean, scratching his had Duo continued to look at the machine in puzzlement, "Maybe like in a battle you fight tell you win?" The boy with mope dark brown hair asked. "Ya, you might be right, Heero, But what are those things for then?" The boy with a brown unibang asked pointing to red light that had 25 cents typed on them. -Snap- "I GET IT! You put 25 cents and you get to talk to the robot." Quetra yelled. "I didn't know clause could talk." A nonchalant voice said. "How do YOU know, Wufi?" Duo said "Well if you're so smart Maxwell, why is there all those brightly colored items at the bottom?" Wufi asked in an annoyed voice.  
"And while your at it what up with the joy stick?" Quetra asked.  
"YOU IDEITS!" Thundered a loud voice, "THAT is a Candy Machine (Candy Machine appeared in Brightly flashing neon lights over Wufis head!) you put 25 cents in and you use the joystick to move the claw to get candy such as Jaw bracers or AirHeads that you then can eat. How out of touch with the world are you bakas?!!!" The five boys stared at the tall lady with two buns on each side of her head and server expiration on her face in utter shock. Wufi was the first to recover.  
"WHO Do YOU THINK you are ONNA! Barging in here and interrupting our discussion! INJUSTICRE!" With that said Wufi pulled out his sword and started welding it wildly. It took three of the boys to hold him down and Duo to get the sword out of his hand. Buy then the strange lady was gone so they went back to looking at the machine.  
And about a secant after that Duo was bouncing in front of Heero. "Can I have fifty cents, Heero, Please, please, pretty, please with a cherry on top." He bagged.  
"Ok,OK! But ONLY fifty cents." With that he walked over and borrowed fifty cents for Quetra.  
Handing it to Duo without making a sound and stood back to watch the Deathsythe Pilate in action.  
After getting one AirHead Duo became kind of obsessed with eating AirHead. The whole conversations want something like this,  
Heero, "Duo let me try some of your AirHead."  
Duo, "No." Heero, "But I got you the money so you could get the AirHead."  
Duo, "Grrrrr.MUHAHAHAHAHA!"  
Quetra, "AAAHHHHH! Duos gone AirHead ballistic, quick tie him up before he destroys the machine!" It was a close one but Duo was now safely tided to a nearby chair with his braid stuffed in his mouth to keep him quiet.  
Wufi eyed the offensive AirHeads in the glass case with a gleam in his eyes. "Maybe I should try the machine out to make shear it wont hurt another innocent soul." (Duo INNOCENT!!??)  
With that he asked for a coin form Quetra who looked a little nervous at the moment. All four of the other Gundam Pilots watched as the Shenlong pilot snagged a AirHead easily. And popped the chewy mass into his mouth.  
"Cherry! Must resist wont, MORE!" With that Wufi pulled out his sword and was just about to cut the poor innocent Candy Machine in half when Heero stopped him dragging Wufi to a chair with the help of Quetra and Trowa and tided him up.  
"Whew! This is getting out of hand, I'd better put an end to this and try one myself." With these brave words Quetra put a quarter into the machine and began to hunt down an orange AirHead. 5 Minuets latter "ARGE, I can't get the orange AirHead!" 10 Minuets latter Heero "Why don't you try for another one." Quetra "NOOOO, I wont THAT AirHead!" 30 Minutes latter "I give up! Trowa will you try?"  
Trowa, "Ummm.ok!" 1 hour latter, -bang, bang, bang, bang- [banging head on the wall] "I can't get the orange AirHead! Heero YOU try!" [The perfect solder can do it he can do anything!] 2 hours latter [Heero snaps] And is about to punch though the glass and take all the AirHeads! "Your Pizzas are here." Said a timid looking waiter. All the boys turned their heads. "FOOOOOODDDD!" Yelled Duo (who had managed to work the braid out of his mouth!) he had forgotten he was tied to a chair and fell over onto his face. "Thank you." -Munch- -Munch- -Munch- "Yo, Trowa what do you think of the cheese pizza" "Mits Milly Mood." "What?" "Mits Milly MOOD." Quetra scratched his head. I think he said that, "Its really Good." "Oh." "Dud that Cheese pizza must be really cheese." -Trowa nods head enthusiastically.- "Wow, that was great now I wont some dessert." Herro looked over at Duo, "What do you think about an Airhead?" "Hahahahahahaha!!" "ARG not again, Heero must you use your since of humor?" "Ops, sorry." Then all of the Gundam Boy's heads turned toured the innocent looking Candy Machine, with evil grins on their faces. The waiter that was going to bring there check looked at the glazed over expressions on there faces. "Umm..Maybe now is not a good time to mention the special on Chocolate cake pizza pie." And backed away slowly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chee "Moohaa that was fun. Please pass another AirHead." Duo *sweatdrop "How long do you think she is going to keep this up." Heero *rubbing his temples "Way to long." Qeatra "I read in a book that a person can eat over 2 thousand AirHead in one sitting.. I wonder if she will brake the record?" Trowa "If she does, where all ganna Die." Rattrape "How DAIR you steal my line." Duo "A robotic Rat." Every one except Chee "RUN AWAY RUN AWAY AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Chee Looks up with cute chibi eyes. "Umm?" -Muncha- Muncha- 


End file.
